1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to reciprocating pumps, more specifically to a coolant system for the piston and liner of the reciprocating pumps.
2. Background of the Invention
In oil field operations, reciprocating pumps are often used for various purposes. Some reciprocating pumps, generally known as “mud pumps,” are typically used for well drilling operations. During operation, the pistons and liners of the pumps generate large amounts of heat due to friction. It is desirous to cool the liners and pistons in order to extend their operation lives, which in turn increases overall efficiency and reduces down-time for maintenance.
Prior systems for cooling pistons and liners includes various coolant injector systems. For example, in one system, a coolant line or hose is physically coupled to the piston rod with a the hose feeding into the piston. The coolant hose moves with the piston rod during operations. The hose in this system typically has a short life due to wear associated with moving with the piston rod. Another system includes a hose that connects to an outer surface of the piston rod that transmits the coolant through the piston rod to a sprayer located in the piston rod adjacent the piston. The hose in this assembly also has problems with wear because the hose connects to and reciprocates with the piston rod.